


The magic of true love

by Mjadveig



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjadveig/pseuds/Mjadveig
Summary: A poem about Regina, Emma and true love
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	The magic of true love

In the silent night of christmas  
Met a savior and a queen  
Secret wishes and desires  
Lingered awkward in between  
  
All those words remained unspoken  
Though their eyes already told  
What they tried to hide so badly  
While the snow fell soft and cold  
  
Feelings swirled around inside them  
Buried for so many years  
Overwhelmed from all the memories  
Emma's face was clad in tears  
  
Holding back she could no longer  
Whispering Regina's name  
And this little act of courage  
Was enough to spark the flame  
  
All the love for one another  
Was too strong to still deny  
'Twas this moment they both realized  
The whole time they'd lived a lie  
  
Cause no one else did ever matter  
There was always just the one  
Whom they longed for and believed in  
Even when all hope seemed gone  
  
When their lips met light as feathers  
Went a shake throughout the earth  
In the silent night of christmas  
True love's kiss did break a curse


End file.
